doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BlackGear
Hi, welcome to Doctor Who Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Beast page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 16:45, September 8, 2009 Nice episodes I really like your Season Five stuff, good work. Hopefully we can tie the loose knots so that it flows into my "season eight and nine" stuff, if thats ok with you. If not, no problem. Little Horn Vs. The Enemy of all Things I salute you BlackGear because your stories are amazing, I mean no one in this Fannon(as far as I know) has ever tried before to bring back the Time Lords and Gallifrey, make the Master into a teenager, have him turn humanity into his own private army(This did happen 2ice in the main series), and making a race of vampire-like creatures native to Earth. Anyway here is my proposal,(look at the title) y'see what I mean - Little Horn + The Enemy X Series 7 finale = 80% Awe + 20% Drama. If you don't know how to bring them back then let me help you, Here's the situation - I've planned the return of Omega in the second series of my project The Guardians(be sure to check it out) When the heroes stop him by using a white hole to cancel out his Antimatter black hole, there's going to be a localised event colapse, carring the resulting explosion of creative and destructive energies into every parallel universe, including your series universe. You can kinda gues what's going to happen next. - So this is my idea if you don't like it then please don't insult me for it, but if you have no plans on bringing them back then ignore everything I've just said. I'm looking forward to your cristmas special and your new series. - Yours trully Time Guardian. By the way I thought that your series 7 finale will be the King of Spades/Dark Times story involving The Master and the Daleks. But it doesn't exactly sound like an end to a story arc. Anyway plots for the episodes of my sereis are coming soon I hope you like them. Where exactly is Omega in Series 6? ??? I'm a litlle confused because you Chaos Paradigm page contains a quote from Omega describing the paradigm, but he's nowhere to be seen in the series. So can you please explain? Time Guardian Greenlight your story is just what the series needs you just need to pick a title and a spot on the series. So the aliens are trying to save the universe by stoping time(I don't think that even the Time Lords can do something like this) because they know that the end of the universe is iminent, I like where this is coming. - Time Guardian 20:38 9 July 2010 Your second story is also very good and I hope you become the head writer for the second series. We've almost finished the series just one episode to go. - Time Guardian 08:54 11 July 2010 Hey how did you get the template at the bottom with all the series episodes? I really need to do it for my series. Hey I need ideas for as to who to play the Rani in the episode, who do you think? Someone young or what? Someone young would be good like Olga Kurylenko or Suzie Toase. Or if you wanted someone older, you could have someone like Gina McKee, Rebecca Front or Fiona Shaw. --BG 13:32, July 14, 2010 (UTC) About the common series project In my episode, Omega, The Master and The Monk torture The Doctor by making him meet his dead companions (including Adric.) I was wondering if you would let Phoenix appear (Adric was one of the doctor's closest companions, and you make out Phoenix was close as well.). Please can he appear? Irockz707 19:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sure. I'm okay with that. --BG 19:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Wouldn't this series become important to Phoenix? After all, he finally gets a proper burial. Irockz707 19:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I suppose it would be --BG 19:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) AND another thing. May I control the specials please? I made the I-dr who tales special of the last series. AND the master appears in the finale and the M Project. How will the master fit in, after Phoenix (now alive for only 5 minutes after his atoms reform) makes the whole room explode, teleporting himself and the doctor away? AND just to ask-can Phoenix star as the companion in I-Doctor who tales series 2? Irockz707 20:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you can have the specials. I don't know how the Master fits in yet - I'm thinking about it. And yeah I suppose you could have him for the I-Doctor Who tales. --BG 20:15, July 16, 2010 (UTC) hi, i would like to add a common series project episdoe i have come up with the three episodes are as followsThe Nightmare people episode one The nightmare people episode two The nightmare people: the final battle/episode three i have enjoyed coming up with these and i hope you like them thanks from Cyberbarber 20:45, July 23, 2010 (UTC) If this is for the third series (which it probably would be), then I'm afraid it's out of my hands and the new head writer hasn't been decided yet. When they are, I suggest going to them instead. I have no control over the episode submissions. --BG 23:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I knew it I knew you'd use my idea but how do you plan on bringing them back. There might be a way to bring them back and it probably involves The Enemy's creation. Like I said if you don't have a clue how than I'll be more than happy to help. Time Guardian 08:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'll probably need some ideas on how the overall episode should work. Keep me posted with any ideas you think might work and we'll see how it pans out :) --BG 11:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Fanmade Series Project Hi, Im the creater of FMS and i was wondering if a graet writer like you would like to be my partner in picking ep's and writing them. 12thDoc PS. Could u get back 2 me ASAP Yeah, sure. That'd be great BG 14:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Kale Phoenix With my Common Series finale, I have a clever trick of bringing the universe back. Would you like him to be 'resurrected'? Tennantfan 21:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, go for it. BG 21:23, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Fanmade Series Project Hi, im want to go for a new way of writing the series where I have a team of say 6 writers, including me and you, who write the episodes (do you have any sugestions 4 writers) is this a good idea? also could you write the Ellie Bates introduction story Thanks 12thDoc 15:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Who are the writers you have so far? And who is Ellie Bates supposed to be? If I'm going to write her introduction - I need some idea of who she is before I can do anything. BG 15:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I have only just thought of this idea so i have no writers and Ellie Bates is a companion who will be in ep 4 onwards and she is a human who is inttested in aliens and has the ability to break into UNIT's archives Thanks 12thDoc 16:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) hi have you any ideas on writers yet? 12thDoc 17:50, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ps. the ellie bates page is brilliant Thanks. So far, I'd suggest everyone from the Common Series Project, they'd probably be the best for it. BG 22:42, August 26, 2010 (UTC) FMS hI Theres a vote on the fms discussion page could you check it out 12thDoc 15:56, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Eternal Pantheon Your concept of the Eternal Pantheon is very interesting (as are all your stories, btw), and when we do get round to writing the episode you created about them in CS4, can I suggest that you imply a love/hate relationship between the Pantheon and the Harbinger (the big baddie of that season, very Cthulu-esque being, I'm still fleshing out his details)? Right now I'm thinking Harbinger would be on their power level, and is a being from beyond the universe and from one where its powers are possible and very real in the Whoniverse. The evil dude 21:32, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeh sure, no problem. Can you get back to me with more details of the Harbinger when you have them, please? BG 21:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Doctor Who: Forever Paradox Well, lately this wiki has been extremely inactive. So I got thinking and came up with an idea for a series. I call it [[Doctor Who: Forever Paradox|'Doctor Who: Forever Paradox']] because a mysterious time traveller who can't remember his name and calls himself the Forever is going back in time and causing Paradox's. I was wondering if you would like to write a couple of episodes for it. If so, just leave a message on my talk page. TF - Supreme in every way 20:32, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. BTW, it's just Forever I changed my mind a few minutes ago. Doctor Who Series wiki Would you be interested in joining the Doctor Who Series Wiki? It's kinda like a wiki dedicated to the Common Series, we currently have only three writers and are trying to expand. I have read the plots of some of your episodes and think it would be great if you joined Doctor Who Series. Here's the link: Doctor Who Series Wiki thanks. TF - Supreme in every way 21:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) The Doctor Who Series Wiki im from The Doctor Who Series Wiki and i think you have some good ideas would you like to work with us on creating our series Hope to hear back soon TheTrueDoc 10:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) The Doctor Who Series Wiki When ever you want come to my wiki and have a look at our ideas if you like start writing for us TheTrueDoc 18:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) doctor who series wiki could you write a two parter for our 1st series as once we have the two parter idea sorted we can get to work on completing the series thatnks, TheTrueDoc When will you be able to write it for and what is the synopsis to be? TheTrueDoc 19:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello BlackGear, Really sorry, but I am new to Doctor Who Fanon. I have always followed the website, but never made any pages. Please do tell me, do we have to ask your permission to create a page as you seem to have deleted my story: A Cry For Help from the Darth/Blackgear Series. Yours Sincerly, Ross Wenham.Ross Wenham 15:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello again, what about if I slightly change my story to fit into your series and you can help me, maybe?? Please?Ross Wenham 15:22, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Help?! :D Hello BlackGear, as I explained yesterday, I am new to uploading stories on this website. Is it possible if you or somebody else could help me create a story as I am struggling to come up with a plotline for the Creatures and Story for my new episode. And I also need help creating my own series. Please could either you or ANYBODY else help? Thanks again. Yours sincerly, Ross Wenham 10:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) permission to use the surgeon did you create the surgeon if so can i use him in my page on my time lord-josh-